The Curse Of Maraqua: My Version
by The Only Mrs Malfoy
Summary: Garin couldn’t believe how his greed had overtaken him and forced him to do something as stupid as this. Running through the beach with a horde of Maraquan soldiers chasing him, he cursed his gluttonous ways and wished he could [summary cont'd inside]...
1. A Pirate's Life For Me

**The Curse Of Maraqua : My Version**

**By: Rosewoode13**

**Summary:**

Garin couldn't believe how his greed had overtook him and forced him to do something as stupid as this. Running through the beach with a horde of Maraquan soldiers chasing him, he cursed his gluttonous ways and wished he could give up all the riches he'd plundered over the years, just to get out of this situation alive. Although, the princess draped over his shoulder was well worth the fight…

Disclaimer: This is my version of the Curse of Maraqua Plot, and it's loosely based on Pirates Of The Caribbean. Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**--  
-------  
-------------  
-----------------------  
-----------------------------------**_

_**Chapter One: A Pirate's Life For Me**_

**_-----------------------------------  
-----------------------  
-------------  
-------  
--_**

The young blonde Usul sighed contentedly as the soft breeze whipped the scent of saltwater around him, leaving his nearly shoulder-length hair in that tousled disarray that women can't seem to get enough of. He stared over his shoulder and flushed with pride, watching as his crew worked diligently to keep _The Black Pawkeet_, his own ship, in tip-top shape. Riches from the crew's last plunder still lay scattered about the deck; coins, gold crowns, silver chains, gemstones. He remembered the first time he'd ever stolen something willingly; the sudden rush of exhilaration he felt was overwhelming. As he dwelled on the thought, he realized that he never would've even _thought_ of piracy had it not been for one person… The persistent breeze sent small flecks of saltwater into his face, but the Usul didn't flinch. Instead, he let himself be whisked away into the photo album in his mind, reminiscing about the day he realized that a pirate's life was for him…

_The eight-year-old Garin was a natural-born troublemaker. The girls at his school kept their hair in tight buns fastened at the napes of their necks; if they didn't, they'd most likely find a bug or some other unwelcome creature crawling around in it. Nobody dared bring spaghetti for lunch; they knew for sure they'd find a worm in it, blending in perfectly with the limp bits of pasta. And any self-respecting teacher always remembered to look in their seats before sitting (at least since Garin's arrival). I doubt teachers enjoyed walking around with uncomfortable tacks in their rears. As capable as Garin was of carrying out his mischievous trickeries on his own, an accomplice was always helpful._

_Garin's partner-in-crime, as well as best friend, was none other than fellow troublemaker Jacques. It was a perfect combination because no one ever expected the shy, quiet little Kyrii to be behind such devious schemes. Together, the two of them scoured the school, waiting for an unsuspecting victim or someone with their backs turned. Most of the school became accustomed to Garin's roguish personality, and refrained from trusting him with many favors, but they knew he wasn't bad of heart._

_One morning, while Garin was being his usual riley self, his teacher Ms. Linn walked in rather excitedly and practically shrieked (in a happy note) to get the class's attention. Garin and Jacques exchanged furtive glances; the only time Ms. Linn shrieked was when something really exciting was taking place._

_The cheery young Korbat cleared her throat and pressed on._

"_Great news, children! We've got a newcomer today! He comes all the way from Krawk Island! Though he's a bit older than you all, his parents insisted that he get somewhat of a proper education before leaving to… oh what was it he was going to again? … Actually… I don't think they told me…."_

_The class, though wrapped with attention for the most part, began to lose interest when the forgetful teacher seemed to have… well… forgotten what is was she was announcing. The children were beginning to get restless and start blurting out random suggestions, hoping one of them would jog her memory. But Ms. Linn's memory didn't need jogging._

_As if on cue, a tall, almost gangly looking Shoyru entered the classroom with somewhat of a swagger. Garin couldn't help but watch in amazement at the pre-teenage boy leaning casually against the wall, looking extremely bored and waiting for a proper welcome._

"_Hmm… well I must say, my memory isn't what it used to be…" Ms. Linn muttered to herself, not noticing the wayward boy behind her. Her statement was awfully hypocritical, for the woman wasn't a day over twenty-six. Then, finally acknowledging the newcomer's presence, she jumped slightly and rambled on._

"_Oh yes! Forgive my awful memory!" she apologized to no one in particular. "Everyone! William Turner here will be spending a few school years with us. Now, I know it's hard for children nowadays to accept a strange-looking newcomer, but I want everyone in this class to treat Will with respect. Help him catch up with our curriculum and don't hesitate to build friendships with him. Oh and one more thing-" at that exact moment, an old-fashioned telephone began ringing somewhere from Ms. Linn's muddled desk, most likely underneath one of the many tottering stacks of papers balancing miraculously on the wooden surface._

_As Ms. Linn started moving thick stacks of forgotten assignments aside in pursuit of the phone, Will pushed himself away from the wall and lazily took a seat, earning wondrous stares from his younger peers. Garin was delighted when Will sat in the vacant seat right next to him. Everything about this new student screamed 'cool'. The way his weathered brown boots clicked on the floor, or the way his lone golden earring swung back and forth in a hypnotizing notion. The Shoyru was clad in proper Krawk Island attire; the fairly ragged white shirt, unbuttoned low enough to let females gawk at his slightly matured chest and with the sleeves rolled up, the maroon vest that covered it, worn black slacks tucked into his boots, a single gold medallion hanging from a tatty black string around his neck, various chains and scarves tied loosely around his waist, and even a creased black bandana tied around his forehead._

_Everything about his appearance appealed to Garin; he wanted to be just like Will. Seizing the teacher's lack of organization skills as an opportunity to introduce himself to the confident-looking boy, Garin leaned over and whispered, "She's not the best of teachers, but she's terribly fun to mess around with."_

_The Shoyru, Will, gave him an amused glance, which seemed to satisfy Garin enough. The young Usul contemplated what he would say next but felt a quizzical glance on him. He turned to meet the mahogany eyes of Will, scrutinizing him. Garin suddenly felt foolish clad in his school boy shirt and neatly ironed shorts. He often complained to his mother (who just so happened to be the exact opposite of Ms. Linn) about how childish he felt wearing such primped clothes._

"_How else is a child supposed to dress if not in childish clothes?" The mother Usul often snapped, sending Garin to his room in a bad mood._

_Trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had settled over Will and himself, Garin asked a rather blunt question without thinking._

"_So… are you a… a pirate?"_

_Garin wanted to smack himself on the head for being so forward. The question just kept plaguing his mind ever since Will walked into the room. He had the very essence of a pirate; how could he not be one?_

_Garin had always had a mild interest in the life of a pirate; how they made a living off of stealing and how they could always take as much as they wanted. He liked how people had a certain fear for the misunderstood Neopets, mistrusting the Jolly Roger flag that always flapped wherever the pirate resided. So you can imagine his initial shock when Will said, "What's it to you?" in a politely curious manner._

"_Oh…uh… I dunno. They just seem really… cool…" Garin felt abashed at his loss of words, and he wasn't one to get embarrassed easily._

"_Cool? That's it?" replied Will, looking slightly offended. The Usul was feeling more and more inferior to the Shoyru by the minute._

"_Well, I mean… I don't know what it's like to be one… but I've always liked their… their way of life, you know?" he grew confident as he realized that Will was listening intently._

"_They're just so carefree… as if nothing can hold them back, and… well, it would be so awesome to meet a real pirate…" Garin rambled on until he was suddenly cut off by a soft cough._

"_Listen, you seem like an eager fellow… how's about I give you a lesson or two about piracy, and we'll see if you really want a pirate's life or not?" Will suggested, his voice barely above a whisper._

_The excitement that coursed though his veins unsettled him, but made him excited all the same. Everyone knew Garin was bound to become either a joke shop owner or something along those lines, but what would they think if they saw him as a pirate? Just imagine… all the riches you could want… just waiting for you to snatch it away from unsuspecting wealthy folk… it all enticed Garin very much. So, with much eagerness, he and Jacques (the two were hardly ever separated) followed Will home that day, eagerly awaiting their first lesson into piracy._

_Only after one lesson, Garin was entirely convinced that he was destined to become a pirate. He loved everything about it; the sword fighting, the rugged attire, the rowdy language, and all the riches he could obtain. It was all like another world he never even knew existed until now. He even got Jacques hooked to the strange way of life._

_The three boys spent the next year practicing the ways of a pirate. Will turned out to be a great instructor, and Garin and Jacques were both enthusiastic apprentices. As the training sessions wore on, the three boys found themselves in a close friendship. Gone were the days when Garin spent his study hall plotting pranks with Jacques at his side. His new obsession had taken him over completely, and instead, he spent his time perfecting and honing his pirate skills. After months of grueling training, Will decided to give Garin an early ninth birthday present. He'd blindfolded both of his students and led them toward an abandoned dock, where one lone ship lay. It bobbed up and down slightly in the soft rolling waves. Will untied the blindfolds and chuckled when the two gasped._

_He led them onto the ship, where masses of burly-looking and much older pirates were awaiting them._

"_Such young folk you've brought us, Will?" asked one pirate from the crowd in a mocking voice._

"_These young ones could show you up in duel right now." Will commented simply, seeming to have quieted the conceited pirate._

_A circle formed on the deck of the ship, trapping the two younger pirates-in-training within its confines. Garin gave a questioning look to Will, but comprehension dawned on him quickly. Every pirate knows that you can't officially become a pirate unless you've passed the Examination into Piratehood. Then you've got to be branded, more specifically, tattooed, with your own special symbol, and after that day, you've made the oath official. There's no turning back._

_What appeared to be the Captain stepped into the circle and drew his sword._

"_I'll take the blonde one first." he said in a menacing grunt. Garin readied himself and unsheathed the sword that Will had given him a while back. He'd cleaned and polished it every day, warding off any signs of rust. Now, the blade shone with ethereal brightness. Garin positioned himself into the proper stance, and that was merely the beginning of his exam._

_For any normal Neopet, the exam into Piratehood would've murdered them. But Garin wasn't a normal Neopet. He was more driven into piracy than any other apprentice Will ever had, almost even more driven than Will was himself. He was astounded at how easily Garin passed the exam. He brought shame upon the Captain, easily defeating him in the sword fight. Garin also one-handedly steered the Captain's ship to the testing location, showing extreme accuracy and skill. As if that wasn't enough, his knowledge of famous pirates and language amazed even the most skilled pirates. And the young Usul didn't even wince when the brander etched the tattoo into his upper right arm. When the brander asked Garin what symbol he wanted, the Usul answered without hesitation, as if he'd prepared for this moment in his mind._

_Garin told the brander very clearly that he wanted a traditional pirate sword crossed with a Jolly Roger flag, forming a material 'X'. Above the picture, he wanted the words "FEAR OR" , and beneath the picture he wanted the words "BE FEARED!" in Gothic script. The elders and Will were impressed by his choice._

_Garin waited patiently while Jacques was tested, receiving encouraging remarks from the other pirates on board._

"_He's gonna be famous, that one."_

"_He might even be able to find that city of riches of underwater. The city that no pirate before has been able to find."_

"_The lad's definitely got the skill to do it."_

"_Boy's sword skills are even better than mine!"_

_Garin glowed with pride at each comment, appreciating Will more and more for showing this world to him. He quickly turned around when Jacques exited the gates. Garin felt a sinking feeling when Jacques frowned at him, but his feelings soared once the sly Kyrii broke out into a large grin._

"_I passed!" he exclaimed, as if anyone needed assurance. Jacques brandished the Jolly Roger flag on his arm like it was a holy mark, kissing it and thanking the Father of Pirates for this miracle._

_The entire ship was celebrating, gladly accepting its two youngest members. Of course, Garin and Jacques were much too young to start sailing the seas. They decided that they'd depart on their ocean adventure once they turned sixteen. All being agreed to, the three boys headed home, slightly drunken from the festivities._

_Over the course of four years, Garin and Jacques quickly rose to the top ranks of Piratehood, right along with Will. The three had become inseparable, almost like brothers. The two younger ones hadn't completely given up their prankster reign; they played a simple prank once in a while, letting Will join in on the fun. But other than that, they grew up into more mature albeit rowdy teenagers._

_Then, one day, while Garin and Jacques were fifteen, Will didn't show up at school that day. Being an official pirate, he had many errands to take care of, but he was never gone for longer than a day. The boys thought nothing of his absence, thinking he would be there tomorrow. When he wasn't there, however, the two decided to visit him, just in case. What they saw when they passed his house shocked them indeed._

_The entire residence was empty; not a shred of evidence that anyone was living there was left. It was almost eerie. There were no pieces of debris, no trash to indicate life, nothing. Will had simply vanished._

_Garin was hurt by his abrupt departure; could he not even afford to give them a simple goodbye note? Feeling angered and falling under the impression that Will no longer had room in his schedule for the talented Usul, he gathered Jacques and went in search of a fine crew with which to sail a ship. After finding many likely candidates, only few were chosen. The elite crew got together under Garin's command and began building a ship. For a few apprentice pirates, the ship was amazingly detailed and efficient. Garin, waiting for this moment since he was eight, donned his feathered pirate's hat and stood next to the steering wheel of his newly built ship, The Black Pawkeet. He gave each crew member, as well as his first mate Jacques, a serious look._

"_This is the first day of the rest of your lives, gentlemen. From now on, there will be no going back. Promise me that I have your faith and loyalty as a Captain, or leave this ship now." Garin said in a much more mature and noble tone than what was normal for him. None of his crew hesitated. He set sail and began his ocean adventure, ready to rob the world of its riches._

Thus, the legend of Garin was born. For three years, the Black Pawkeet scoured Neopia's seas, robbing anyone that Garin thought too rich to be owning such treasures. Younger pirates aspired to be as great as him, while older pirates wished they could've been like him. Currently, the eighteen-year-old Garin stood upon the upper deck of his ship, letting the memories wash over him. It's been three long years, and as exciting as they were, Garin felt slightly put down that he couldn't tell about his goals to his old mentor. He hadn't heard even a faint whisper of William Turner, and tried to forget about him for the most part. But it was impossible to forget the man that introduced him to the world Garin now resided in. He longed to see the brother-like figure once again, but was quickly shaken from his thoughts by a shout from one of his crew members, a jolly little orange Wocky.

"There be a fine looking' weddin' on that there cliff, sir!" exclaimed Talak, a recent addition to the crew. The Wocky threw a telescope into Garin's outstretched hand, and the skilled Captain caught it with ease. Placing the tool to his eye, Garin spotted a peaceful beach not far away. Upon the beach was a large cliff on which there seemed to be an elegant affair taking place.

"Alright men, looks like Talak here has found us another haul. Shall we go for it?" the Captain cried.

"AYE!" the crew cried back. Garin turned on the spot and began steering the ship and maneuvering it so that it was completely hidden by another cliff. The anchor was dropped, and he, along with seven other men (including Jacques), decided to collect the treasures this time.

The eight men crept along the beach, hiding behind large pieces of debris while hoping not to be spotted. Garin mouthed for the rest of the crew to stay at their spots while he snuck up to the cliff. On his signal, they would join him.

The sly Usul crept skillfully, until he was standing behind a tree right on the edge of the cliff. From this position, he could eavesdrop on conversation and wait for the right moment to strike.

While he waited, he listened in on the conversation of an elegantly dressed Cybunny and Uni.

"Doesn't Linda look gorgeous in her wedding dress?" the Cybunny cooed excitedly.

"I suppose," the other answered resentfully. "But of course, she wouldn't have been able to get it had her darling daddy not paid for it!"

"Cathy! It's the girl's wedding, for Fyora's sake! Give her a break!" the Cybunny exclaimed. The Uni merely grumbled under her breath, earning reprimanding looks from the Cybunny.

"Anyway," she pressed on, "Did you here the rumors going around about a special guest coming?"

"What? What rumors?" the Uni asked, feeling a sudden interest rising within her.

"Well, you didn't here this from me but,-" the Cybunny peered around to make sure no one was looking; Garin held his breath, wanting to here more about this 'special guest'.

"I heard that the Princesses of Maraqua are coming!" both Neopians shrieked and giggled like little school children, but Garin simply slumped behind the tree, his mouth agape.

Ever since he'd begun to sail the five seas, he'd been hearing tales of a legendary city called Maraqua. This city was said to be very prosperous and wealthy at one time, until the infamous Scarblade cursed it and sent crashing into murky ruins deep beneath the ocean's surface. Rumors that the city was being rebuilt in secret were circling around various pirate towns, though luckily Scarblade had passed away before any of these rumors reached him.

The fantastic stories told about the newly built city made Garin very eager to find it. Though he was an extremely talented pirate, probably the best of the best, no one had ever discovered the secret location of this miraculous city, and it was doubtful that he would. It was said that the city had many underwater caverns and chambers in which intricate riches and expensive underwater gems were piled all the way to the ceiling. Even their artillery was unmatched. Though a few brave Maraquans were seen here and there, no one could ever prove they'd actually seen one of the mysterious sea creatures. To be able to find the location of this city would be like discovering a never-ending pile of treasure. If only Garin could be the first to discover Maraqua; he'd be remembered for eons to come, with his name put down permanently in Pirate history. He was entertaining the thought of being able to find the city of Maraqua when a startled scream reached his ears. It was the jealous Uni, and she was pointing to the ocean with a trembling finger.

"Look!" she cried. Everyone at the wedding swiveled their heads and gasped as a massive tidal wave rose higher and higher into the air, nearly blocking out the sun. Though the wave was very distant, Garin could still tell that it was strong and large enough to destroy an entire city. The wealthy folk were growing alarmed for the wave showed no sign of decreasing in size; then, with a sudden drop, the wave crashed down to meet the ocean it came from. The collision sent torrents of smaller less harmful waves rolling across the azure ocean.

Dark shapes could be seen underneath the water's surface, and Garin couldn't stop himself from gasping as about twenty or so Maraquan soldiers rose from their watery residences. The soldiers were all heavily armored, as if ready for battle, in gear that seemed near impenetrable. Long swords remained sheathed at their sides, while pointy helmets donned their heads. The two creatures that rose after them however, were the ones that got most of the attention.

Rising after the Maraquan fleet were probably the two most enticing Aishas that Garin had ever laid eyes on. The first Aisha had pale mauve colored skin, the wetness on it causing the sunlight to give her an ethereal sheen. Her hair, though wet and sticking almost seductively to her neck, was an even lighter shade of mauve, and had a shimmering gold crown encrusted with pink diamonds and amethysts resting on her purplish locks. The top she wore seemed to be sewn by gems; a dazzling array of pale purples, sky blues, and light pinks adorned her slender frame. Her brilliant purple tail, that looked as if it were hand-painted by a skilled artist, had many gold chains wrapped loosely around it, giving the impression that the Aisha was literally made of precious stones. She looked up at the crowd gathering by the edge of the cliff with large eyes that put even the brightest amethysts to shame.

Tumultuous applause greeted the first Aisha, most likely the older princess, but the second princess held Garin's gaze much longer than he'd like to admit. She was a divine creature with soft aqua skin, and extremely pale blue hair that cascaded down her back in wet tendrils. Atop her head was a slightly smaller silver crown, adorned with sapphires and emeralds. Her own innocent eyes challenged the aquamarine stones on her dangling necklace, and the top she wore was strewn with shades of blues, greens, and deep azures. Her deep aqua tail glistened even more so because of the silver chains embellishing it. To make things simpler, the second sister wore the colors of the sea.

Both sisters were the adopted daughters of King Kelpbeard. Though most would expect the sisters to be spoiled and haughty because of all the wealth and servitude bestowed upon them, it was quite the contrary. Both sisters cared deeply for the rebuilding of Maraqua; they were survivors of the furious battle that broke out with Scarblade. King Kelpbeard's heart melted when he found the two girls wandering amongst rubble with wide, fearful gazes, not knowing a hint of what was going on. He took them in and nourished them, restoring them back to health. By then, he'd become so attached to them that he couldn't bear the thought of turning them out to the cold, cruel world. So, for most of their childhood, the Princesses of Maraqua lived life quite comfortably, though never boasting about their riches or being cruel to their people.

"Isca and Caylis look even more amazing in person!" an aristocrat exclaimed.

_So… Isca and Caylis are their names._, Garin pondered, wondering which one was which. He watched with awe as the two mermaid-like creatures swam to shore, letting their tails rest on the pure white sand. Then, the two sisters held hands and muttered a spell that was incoherent to everyone on the cliff. Suddenly, the two magnificent tails that the sisters sported were transforming, shaping themselves into legs. Layers of silken cloth emanated from the bodices they wore, turning their gem-covered tops into refined gowns. The Sisters of Maraqua looked nothing short of stunning.

_Kidnapping just one of those princesses alone would bring me more riches than stealing from every person here combined.,_ the thought struck Garin suddenly. He peered back down at the beach and saw that the guards now sprouted legs as well. The entire party made its way slowly toward the cliff, where the applause still hadn't subsided. Garin watched in wonder as the princesses came closer and closer, feeling completely floored by their beauty. If this is what the royalty dressed like on simple occasions such as weddings, just _imagine_ how wealthy they must be!

As Garin stared transfixed at the princesses' gowns, he couldn't fight down the pirate in him that seemed to be shouting at the top of his lungs. A ludicrous idea came to him, and he wondered if he was still drunk from last night's plunder. The gemstones were almost to lustrous for him to ignore, as well as the Neopians wearing them.

If he could successfully kidnap one of the princesses, he'd have Maraqua begging on its knees for her release. He'd be richer than the richest pirate anyone ever knew, not to mention remembered for all eternity as the first, and last, pirate to come across the legendary city of Maraqua.

Hoping that his senses would kick in and stop him from doing something stupid, Garin took no heed of his conscience and made his way toward a lone soldier standing guard on the far edge of the cliff. Making sure no one was around, Garin snuck up behind him and searched his beefy neck for a certain vein. Once the vein was found, Garin pinched it with the reflexes of a cat and grinned as the man fell unconscious without even a muffled thump. Removing the guard's helmet and sword, Garin found it almost laughable that the gear was two sizes too large for him. Still, at least he wouldn't look _that_ suspicious. The curious Usul unsheathed the sword for a moment and marveled at how easily the blade slipped through he air. It seemed to be made of a metal not found on the surface of Neopia, for he'd certainly never seen the bluish-grayish material before. Deciding he would keep the sword (it was much better than his own), he placed it back in its sheath and made his way toward the princesses, barley being able to see because of the overlarge helmet.

"You! Stop right there!" growled an angry-sounding voice behind Garin. His heart stopped beating for several moments, but he sighed in relief when the other Maraquan guard approached him and said, "Is it your turn to guard their highnesses?"

"Uh… yes… yes sir." Garin replied hesitantly.

"Good. Keep an eye on them. Kelpbeard would murder us if anything happened to them." the guard said gruffly and walked away. Garin tried not to dwell on the thought of 'murder' and continued making his way toward the princesses. He gave them a slight nod when he stood right next to them, making sure to hide his face from view. The second one gave him a quizzical look, one that made him want to melt and panic at the same time, but said nothing more. He knew this would be the only chance. He'd have to be swift and clever if he wanted to get away with this alive. Edging closer to the princess (which one, he didn't know), he started to unsheathe his sword. All of the party guests were too excited by the Sisters' arrival to notice anything odd or suspicious.

Seizing the chance, he lunged for either of the princesses, grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her neck back. He held the blade to her throat, making sure not to pierce the silky flesh unless needed. Gasps resounded throughout the party, and no one dared move.

"Stop! Stop in the name of Kelpbeard!" the Maraquan soldiers cried out. They began to close in on him, but he used the girl as a defense.

"One step closer and you'll have nothing but a decapitated princess to show your king!" Garin called out bravely, feeling a slight pang of guilt when the girl whimpered. He loosened his grip on her hair slightly, but still held tight.

"Now… now listen here! Princess Isca has done you no harm! Release her at once!" said one of the guards in a controlled tone. By the sound of it, the other princess, Caylis, had been dragged away for safety.

"I don't think I will, thanks for asking nicely though." Garin smirked beneath his helmet, especially at the frustrated growl from the soldier.

"Then at least remove your helmet! You're not worthy of wearing Maraquan attire!"

"Alright, but it won't be of any use to you. You still won't be able to catch me, even _if_ you know what my face looks like." with that said, Garin lifted the rather annoying helmet and cherished all the gasps and whispers that were exchanged when he did so.

"You're…you're that child prodigy! The one that became a pirate at fifteen!" exclaimed one of the sophisticated Neopians.

"Glad you noticed!" Garin replied, and with a wink, he threw the princess over his shoulder and zipped through the crowd with ease. What he didn't expect was for the Maraquan Army to be able to keep up with him. He thought their only strength was… well… strength, but he was horribly mistaken. The guards were right on his tail, almost literally, as Garin made a mad dash across the beach, yelling for his crew to run back to the ship.

"I'll have your head for this!" Isca screamed, causing Garin to grin. He liked her stubbornness, but he didn't quite enjoy her incessant pounding on his back. Still, he held tight to her as he ran, trying without much success to escape the guards. He immediately began to doubt his plan; how could he think he'd get away with kidnapping royalty? How could he let his greed cloud his mind and convince him to do something as stupid as this? Just when he'd lost all hope and his sides burned with a near unbearable pain, he spotted his ship only a few yards away. Gaining an extra spurt of strength, Garin pushed forward, exceeding the soldiers in speed and ignoring the protests of the wealthy folk. He loved how his crew seemed to read his mind, for they had already started sailing, knowing that their Captain would catch up.


	2. Dreaming Or Not?

**The Curse Of Maraqua : My Version**

**By: Rosewoode13**

**Summary:**

The Maraquan Princess has been kidnapped. The pampered beauty is used to royal treatment and sophisticated company, though she doesn't require it. How will she cope with just a dingy old cell and a bunch of riley pirates?

Disclaimer: This is my version of the Curse of Maraqua Plot, and it's based on Pirates Of The Caribbean. Nothing you recognize belongs to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--

-------

-----------------

------------------------------

**-------------------------------------**

_**Chapter Two: Dreaming Or Not?**_

**-------------------------------------**

------------------------------

-----------------

-------

--

**Warning: There are some mentions of torture. It's not really anything to fret about (in my opinion), but if you don't like torture scenes, you might not want to read this chapter.**

Garin sloshed through the shallow tides, Isca still screaming behind him. He made a miraculous jump and caught one of the many ropes hanging off the side of his ship. He turned and gave the Maraquan soldiers and aristocrats a gloated smirk, feeling satisfied at the chaos he had caused. He felt the rope he was on start sliding upward. A pair of hands clasped his own, and he and the princess were pulled on deck. Isca landed on the hard wooden floor, face up, which caused Garin to fall in a straddled position on top of her soaking wet form. She coughed a bit, her throat hoarse from screaming, and gazed around fearfully. After a few seconds, she finally realized that Garin was on top of her, and a knowing smirk came to his lips at her look of disgust.

"Get off of me, you filthy pirate!" she screeched, her wonderful aquamarine eyes ablaze with raw fury.

"But why, love? Don't you like this position?" Garin asked huskily, earning a round of laughter from his shipmates.

"Ugh! You're just so bloody-"

"Handsome, I know. But please, _do_ try to control yourself." Isca drew her arm back, preparing to give the blonde pirate on top of her what he deserved, but he caught her fist with speedy accuracy.

"Listen here, as long as you're on this ship, you're under my rule, savvy?" Garin warned.

"I'm the Princess of Maraqua! I'm not going let a low-life pirate order me around!"

With extreme speed, Garin drew out the blade he'd stolen and once again rested the sharp edge on Isca's neck.

"You will if the _low-life _and his entire crew has a weapon and you don't." his voice was a deathly whisper that frightened even the normally brave and outgoing Isca. She shivered as Garin moved the icy metallic blade across her neck, and gasped when he placed the very tip of the sword in the dip of her collar bone.

"Y-you wouldn't!"

He gave her a cold stare for several moments, and then chuckled, withdrawing the sword and, much the Isca's delight, sliding it back into the scabbard.

"You're right. I wouldn't." the crew seemed confused at their Captain's answer. He'd slice a man to shreds if he found it necessary.

"I'd do much worse." With Garin's last words fleeting in her mind, Isca felt herself be carried away to where she suspected was the brig. Never had she been reduced to residing in such a dingy, moldy cell. The bars were rusting and the incessant water dripping from the ceiling was going to drive her insane. And worst of all, she needed extra attention if she wanted to survive the next two hours…

One hour had passed, and Isca's hate for the blonde-haired Usul had considerably risen. How dare he humiliate her like that? How dare he make her look like a scared little child? How was he able to instill so much fear in her when not even the fiercest soldiers in Maraqua could? These questions bounced back in forth inside her head; she had nothing better to do than to dwell over them. Worst of all, she was starting to feel slightly sick…

Just then, the person she despised the most entered the brig and pulled up a chair, sitting just out of arm's reach for Isca. He gave her a mocking glance and started fiddling with his sword. She recognized the maractite metal; it was one of her own guard's swords.

"So, Isca, how you enjoying our accommodations? Are they to your liking?" Garin asked, a smirk tugging the corners of his lips. Hot, bubbling rage boiled inside Isca, and she knew she'd scream herself hoarse if she opened her mouth. Not liking the latter option, she chose to remain silent.

"Well, judging by your look of rage, I'd say you're dissatisfied. Not to mention, you look paler." he asked with mock-concern. Isca knew he meant to be scathing, but if her situation wasn't known, she'd surely die from dehydration.

"I need some water." she said bluntly.

"There's plenty dripping from the ceiling above you." the joking tone was still there, and his eyes brightened even more when Isca glared at him.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Urgh!" she leapt up from the uncomfortable cot placed in her cell and tried to strangle Garin right then and there, but forgot the fact that he wisely chose to sit just barely out of arm's reach. Isca let her arm fall limply to her side and slid down the rusty bars, landing hopelessly on the floor. She was breathing quite heavily, and it suddenly started becoming more and more difficult for her. Unexpectedly, her heavy breaths turned into swift gasps for air, and Garin found himself leaping up and rushing to Isca's side. From what he could see, the Aisha was choking, though on what, he didn't know. It couldn't be possible because she hadn't eaten anything for well over half a day.

"Get me some water!" he yelled through the open door. He fumbled for the keys and unlocked the door to Isca's cell, and felt another pang of guilt when she fell from her sitting position and sprawled out on the floor before him. He gazed down worriedly as the color started to drain from her face. Landing on his knees beside her, he gently lifted her head onto his lap, growing frantic because of the scary rasping noises coming from the princess.

Jacques ran in with a mug full of water, staring confusedly at the choking princess and then back at Garin.

"Don't just stand there!" Garin yelled, causing his first mate to jump. The Kyrii rushed to his Captain and handed him the water. With astounding care and gentleness, the Usul eased the water into Isca's mouth. Her gasping slowed somewhat, but Garin didn't leave until her breathing was completely normal.

Head still on his lap, Isca closed her eyes as the feeling of life rushed through her veins once more. The coughing fit had frightened her dearly, for she'd never been so close to death before. The concept of leaving her loved ones while wasting away on a filthy pirate ship was just too unbearable for her. So unbearable in fact, the she burst out into tears and sobbed on the shoulder of the first person she could reach, which consequentially was Garin. An awkward flush tinted his cheeks, but nonetheless, he told Jacques to leave so he could be alone with the obviously distressed princess.

Isca didn't know who's arms she was in right now. All she knew was that crying on his shoulder helped ease some of the pain and fear she'd experienced over the course of a day. The kind man held her gently in his strong grasp, stroking her back lightly and moving her sopping wet hair to one side. Sleep started tugging at her eyelids, and soon enough, she found herself being cradled in his arms, whoever he was, and drifting off into her own dream world. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was a tender kiss on her forehead.

-----

Isca felt a dreary pounding in her temple when she woke up. Expecting to be on an uncomfortable cot, she gasped when she saw that she was tucked into a simple bed with surprisingly soft cotton sheets and quilts. There was a bedside table with a jug of water and a mug, and a cherry oak desk on the opposite side of the room. It was an unadorned room, lacking many decorations or furniture, but it was a great deal better than the cell she'd been in. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Isca drank some more water from the jug and made to exit the room. However, just before she could get to the door, it opened from the other side and the pirate that haunted her nightmares walked in.

Apparently, she couldn't remember the kind gestures and care Garin had provided for her last night, and remained as frostbitten as ever.

"Sleep well?" he asked in an almost sincere tone; it would've been nice had that smirk not been on his face. Isca glared at him and said nothing. She merely walked back to the bed and drew her knees up to her chest, leaning against the headboard.

"Well apparently you're in a better mood than yesterday." Garin sat on the bed next to her, causing the angry Aisha to scoot away. A thoughtful look appeared in Garin's sky blue eyes, and he gazed at her with a confused sadness that made Isca weaken slightly.

"What happened last night?" he asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Well, I am a sea creature after all, and sea creatures need to be in the sea if they want to survive." Isca said as coldly as she could manage.

"Then why are you fine right now?"

"The magic I did on the beach not only made my fin turn into a pair of legs, it gave me the unlimited ability to breathe without water. The only condition is that I've got to drink water every two hours or I'll wither up from dehydration."

She tried her best to sound scathing, but she felt the stone surrounding her heart slowly chipping away. Garin sifted his fingers through his hair; it was habitual when he wanted to think.

"Well, I guess you're staying in this room, then. The brig didn't suit you." his smirk was back.

"I wonder why." Isca replied sarcastically. "So… what happens now?"

"We pay a visit to your homeland." he said simply.

"You mean… rob it?" her eyes began to widen.

"Well of course. What else would a pirate do?"

"You think that I'm just going to lead you to my city without _any_ hesitation so you can rob them blind?"

"Yes."

"You… you cold-hearted demon! Maraqua worked hard to obtain all the riches it has! Especially after losing them once! And besides, how are you going to get there when you can't breathe underwater?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, love. We've got it all taken care of. All you have to think about is the easiest route to your beloved city." Garin stood up and made to walk out the door, but Isca stopped him.

"I will not! I absolutely refuse! The princess of Maraqua never betrays her kingdom!" she screeched.

"Well she's gonna have to if she wants to live." Garin said softly.

"I'd rather die! Go ahead and take me now! You don't frighten me!"

"Don't lie to my face like that! All I have to do is pull out my sword and you shudder like the weakling you are!" as if to prove his point, Garin took out the maractite blade once more and pointed it menacingly at the Aisha, only this time she didn't flinch.

"Don't pull that trick on me! I know you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to! All you do is draw your sword out every time I act up and you never _do_ anything!" Isca pushed the blade away from her throat and turned her back on the pirate, not wanting to see his aggravating face.

That was a bad move.

She screamed as she felt the cool metal swipe her back, leaving her gemstone bodice intact but the skin not covered by it marred. Garin grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her closer until they were face to face.

"Don't think for one minute that I won't hurt you if necessary. I may not be able to kill you yet, but there is still such a thing as _torture_!" he hissed. He threw the princess forcefully onto the bed and strode out of the room, slamming the door in his wake. As he walked out on deck, he couldn't help but wince at the barely audible sound of sobbing that emanated from Isca's room.

-----

Garin quickly downed another glass of rum, letting the intoxicating liquid rid him of his emotions and thoughts.

"Garin, you shouldn't be drinking so much. You've got to confront the princess later on. You don't want to go about it as an unstable drunk." Jacques warned half-heartedly while downing a drink of his own.

"I think it's a bit too late to warn me now." Garin slurred slightly, but still managed to maintain control even after consuming so much alcohol. Jacques chuckled, earning a questioning glance from his Captain.

"Sorry Captain… Garin… it's just… I've never seen you act like this with a girl before." he said, the hint of laughter still in his honey brown eyes.

"Act like what?" Garin raised an eyebrow.

"Well… you just seem so… oh how do I put it? Well, not to be rude or anything but… you tend to show off a lot in front of her. It quite funn-"

"What? Preposterous! I wouldn't waste my time with her!"

"Are you calling her a brute?"

"Wha… no. No, she's not a brute but-"

"So you like her?"

"No! I don't like her one bit! In fact, I'd rip her to shreds if I could-"

"So you're calling her ugly?"

"No! Jacques, I'm _this_ close to making you walk the plank!"

"Ha, just imagine if I were that darling little Isca. You'd have bitten my head off by now." Jacques wasn't quite as drunk as his Captain, and enjoyed teasing the agitated Neopian when he was inebriated.

"Don't remind me of that wench." Garin snapped.

"Why? Have you been thinking about her too much lately?"

"Jacques!"

"Sorry, Captain. But honestly, do you like her or not?"

"No I don't."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"But you think she's rather easy on the eyes?"

"I'm going to refrain from answering that question."

"Why?"

"Knowing you, you'd probably use it has blackmail against me."

"Blast! You've caught me again!"

"Well, what about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"No, I mean… do you think she's… you know…"

"You're honestly asking me that question? Are you bloody blind, Garin? Every damn pirate on this ship thinks she's an ethereal goddess!" the Kyrii exclaimed. "You can't genuinely tell me that you don't think she's the least bit pretty?"

"I never said she wasn't pretty."

"Aaw! Garin was a wittle cwush! Soon their gonna get maweed and have wittle dahling kiddies!" (A/N: "Maweed" married)

Garin blushed slightly and was starting to lose his patience with the brother-like first mate.

"Stop being so childish!" the blonde snapped once more.

"That's what happens when you've had one too many shots, mate." he said, taking another gulp of the aged rum. "So, you think she's pretty, but you don't like her?"

"Can we stop talking about her?"

"Why? Do you feel nervous talking about her?"

"No! I… yes you're right. I _do_ think she's nice-looking, but I dislike her." Garin answered, feeling too drowsy to argue with his best friend.

"Why do you hate her? I mean, if you compared her to all the other girls you've been with, she'd seem like an angel."

"That's because she's too much of a daddy's girl to catch my interest. And far too stubborn for her own good."

"Well that stubborn princess is worth the challenge if you ask me. You know mate, if you don't want her, I'll be glad to take care of her."

"What?" Garin cried, looking at his friend as if he were a crazed lunatic. At this, Jacques couldn't stifle his laughter.

"What happened to, '_I'd rip her to shreds if I could'_?" he said through his bouts of laughter.

"It's not like that… I just… you and Isca? I-I didn't think you went for girls like her and-"

"Slow down mate! You're stuttering, and no, I don't normally go for girls like her, but there's nothing wrong with trying something new."

"You're speaking of her like she's a type of candy." Garin replied, the tiniest hint of jealousy in his voice. Jacques, having known Garin for so long, was able to sense it immediately.

"Well, Garin, if you think about it, she is." both men laughed raucously, loving these types of sarcastic and rather embarrassing conversations that often occurred between them. Wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, Jacques continued.

"But on to more serious matters-"

"Is that possible for you?" Garin mused.

"Well if it isn't, just pretend it is. So… what was the deal with last night?"

"Oh…" Garin felt another pang of guilt when he remembered Isca's close encounter with death. "Turn's out the brat needs a glass of water every two hours, or else she'll wither up and die."

"Ooh, don't sound so morbid." Jacques joked, but his expression grew serious, or at least, as serious as he could manage. "And… what about this morning?"

"What _about_ this morning?" the blonde Usul acted oblivious, wanting to keep his row with Isca to himself. Although, he knew very well he'd end up spilling to the clever Kyrii anyway.

"I passed by the lass's room this morning, a bit after you left it. The girl was sobbing, from what I heard. You didn't do anything to her, did you Garin?"

"She was asking for it Jacques!"

"She was trying to be brave in dire situations."

"You don't understand! She… she said I couldn't hurt her! She said I wasn't tough enough-"

"She only said those things to either intimidate you or vent out her anger. I know _I'd_ be angry if a bunch of rowdy men came and kidnapped me from a party."

"Well it wasn't you that got kidnapped! I don't know why but that bloody princess just really… she really…"Garin searched for the right words to phrase his thoughts.

"Knows how to get under your skin?"

"Yes, that's it." and with that final statement, Garin fell unconscious and his head landed with a thud on the counter, his drink still in hand. Jacques quickly whisked the drinks away and went to tend to a certain sobbing Aisha locked in the Black Pawkeet's guest room.

The Kyrii knocked timidly on the door; bucket of water, washcloth, and bandages in hand. Hearing another sob, he presumed that Isca was awake and entered the room.

The princess, though in a very distressed state, looked as lovely as ever, if not even more beautiful. The tears staining her cheeks did anything but make her look ugly. He cautiously approached her, pitying her huddled form on the wrinkled sheets.

"Who are you? Another demon come to torture me?" she yelled through tears.

"Despite what you might think, Garin isn't as bad as he seems. He just doesn't like being shown up." Jacques answered calmly, placing his materials on the bedside table.

"Oh sure. He only _robs_ people to make a living!" Isca retorted, turning her back on the Kyrii.

"The life of a pirate doesn't suit everybody."

"The life of a pirate is dishonest and crude!"

"The life of a princess is disdainful and boring."

This remark made Isca rethink her opinions about the redheaded companion of Garin. He was definitely able to control his emotions and hold back his teasing much better than the Captain.

"I suppose I shouldn't be criticizing how you pirates live. I just wish my city didn't have to get involved with your plunders." Isca said, realizing that Jacques meant her no harm.

"Well, I'm not the one controlling the places we steal from. I don't wish to give you false hope, Isca. When Garin sets his mind to something, he doesn't let anyone change his goal."

"How long as he been thinking about robbing Maraqua?"

"Ever since he's heard of the city, which was probably a few years ago. But let's not dwell on the person that nightmares are made of. That's a nasty gash on your back."

Isca remembered the gash, and felt remorse at how the coppery blood was staining her bodice. She liked the sardonic Kyrii, so she let him take care of the wound.

Jacques moved forward, feeling just a tad uncomfortable, but the princess sat in front of him with no hesitation. Dipping the washcloth into the lukewarm water, he slowly dabbed the princess's wound, mopping up the dried blood. He slowed when she winced slightly, but she told him to continue.

Fifteen minutes and a pleasant conversation later, Jacques bid a good evening to Isca and she did the same, somewhat trusting the seemingly honest Kyrii. She walked over to a mirror shortly after Jacques left and inspected the bandages. The blood seemed to have disappeared from her gown. Feeling the familiar tug of sleep, she ignored her growling stomach and wrapped herself in the cotton sheets, ready to once again be plagued by haunting dreams.

-----

Much closer to dawn, Garin peeled his face off of the counter and exited the dining room of his ship. He squinted as the barely-there light from the slowly rising sun hit him. The cool early morning air did nothing to ease the terrible pounding in his head. But what else was he to expect after so much rum? He decided to pay his captive a little visit; not sure what he'd say if she was awake.

When he walked in the room, he was startled to see Isca in a jumbled mess on the bed. The cotton sheets were tangled around her legs and arms, and the bedding was crinkled from her persistent tossing and turning. She had a pained expression on her face, and her pale blue hair stuck to her forehead, which was damp with sweat. He inquired the girl's strange sleeping habits in his mind. Surely it can't be that hot?

He sat next to her as she turned again, only this time, the smallest of whimpers escaped her lips. Whatever she was having nightmares about, he hoped he wasn't involved. Although, he thought, judging by her uncountable hate for him, he wouldn't be surprised. Not sure why he felt the need to be so gentle and mushy, he reached out a trembling hand and moved the damp hair away from Isca's face. This seemed to calm her a little.

But her restlessness continued. Not knowing what else to do, he stroked the small of her back slowly. When she shuddered, Garin thought he was making the situation worse, but he then realized that she was leaning into to his touch, albeit unintentionally. Feeling flushed at the unfamiliar softness coming from him, Garin continued stroking her back until the sea Aisha drifted off into a comfortable sleep. He still wondered what it was she was dreaming about…

_The gloomy sky above threatened the ghostly-looking ship below it with a terrible storm. The dark gray clouds swirled angrily, and torrents of rain pelted the ship relentlessly. The waves crashed menacingly against the sides of the ship, spraying its crew with icy water. Isca sat huddled in a corner of the ship's deck, trying to avoid all the commotion and batting that took place. What seemed to be the crew of another pirate were fighting avidly against the familiar members of Garin's crew. The swift figures easily handled the blows from the other crew. Garin himself was nowhere to be seen._

"_Hello, my sweet. Admiring the scenery?" said a chilling voice from above her. Isca stared up at him with her fearful aquamarine eyes and suppressed a scream. He wasn't a great brute like the rest of his crew, but the malicious look in his eyes more than recovered for that._

"_Why are you doing this? Garin's crew hasn't done anything to you! **I **haven't done anything to you!" she cried, addressing all the pointless fighting. At this, the Captain before her let out a harsh laugh that sent terrible chills through her body._

"_What a naïve princess you are, Isca. Not everything on this planet runs fairly, love. Garin and I have a history that he's not even sure about…. yet."_

_Isca closed her eyes as if to evade the menacing pirate before her, and mumbled something under her breath._

"_What was that?" the Captain in a deathly teasing tone. She merely glared at him and remained silent._

"_Answer me when I speak to you, wench!" the pirate strode forward and lifted Isca into a standing position, sandwiching her between the wall and himself. "What did you say?" _

"_Only Garin is allowed to call me 'love'!" she screamed at him with forced determination. The pirate gave her a cold glare and stepped back, scrutinizing her with an icy stare._

"_So, that's another thing I've lost to Garin; the heart of a Maraquan princess." he stated. "Well, **love**, I can assure you, you'll be the last thing I lose to him."_

_Isca gasped. She hadn't meant for the pirate to think she'd lost her heart to the blonde-haired Usul, but she thought about her words and understood why the he had thought so. Surely Isca couldn't have developed more than mutual feelings for Garin! It just wasn't heard of. And yet…._

_Before Isca could voice her protest, the Captain turned around and called out to three of his shipmates. Then he turned back to Isca._

"_Isca, because you disobeyed my orders and led Garin's crew to my ship, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."_

"_Wait! But- I… I just wanted them to rescue me! I had no intentions of telling them to fight your crew!"_

"_There's no point in begging, **love**."_

_Isca was about to retort when she noticed that he still hadn't ceased using Garin's nickname for her. She was on the verge of one of her infamous temper tantrums when the Captain turned his back on her and addressed the three men. As he stepped out onto the deck, the moon fought to make itself seen. The dim light cast itself over the ship, and immediately, every one of the Captain's crew members, as well as himself, transformed into ghastly corpses._

"_Whip her."_

_The three skeleton-like figures, though they lacked eyes, were looking at her maliciously. She fell onto the deck once more and pleaded with them, but they didn't budge. Slowly, one of them raised the deadly looking whip and cracked it on the wall above her head teasingly. The sound was enough to send Isca into tears. As the salty water stained her cheeks, a lone pirate landed on the opposite side of the deck, having just battled five of the corpse-like pirates at once. Garin looked around and spotted most of his crew fighting loyally against the opposing crew. Then he spotted the girl that sent his emotions into a frenzy. The girl that made his heart stop unexpectedly. The girl that was crying as three men advanced on her with a whip in hand._

_An anger like no other coursed through Garin, pumping him up with adrenaline. He charged through the crowd like a bull and raised his sword. Realizing that the maractite weapon was getting heavier and slowing him down, he carelessly threw it aside and raced to Isca's aide, not worrying about the fact that he'd just rendered himself weaponless._

_Just as the terrible whip was about to lash down on Isca's small form, Garin jumped in front of her and let the torture weapon slap his own back. He placed his hands on the wall before him and remained above his love, solid as stone, protecting her from any means of harm. Isca looked up at him in wonder and cried._

"_What are you doing?" she yelled at him. He only answered her with a grimace as the whip landed on him again._

"_Aw! Look here 'fellas! The pigheaded pirate has decided to join his lover!" one of the pirates teased as he continued his torture. But his statement wasn't heard by either of the two._

"_Garin please! Move!" she tried with all her might to push against his chest and send him out of harm's way, not being able to stand the thought of him splitting his back open just for her, but to no avail. He simply stood there, enduring their torture while contemplating a plan for Isca's escape._

_Beneath him, Isca broke out in sobs, tugging at Garin's shirt and begging him to move while ignoring insults and taunts from the three cruel men._

"_Isca…" Garin said in a hoarse whisper. After the tenth whip, his back had finally split, sending his precious blood seeping into his clothes and staining his fur. She looked up at him with teary eyes._

"_Jump off…." it looked as if it pained him to speak._

"_J-jump off? What does th-that mean?" she said through sobs._

"_Jump off the ship!" he ordered, gritting his teeth as the whip fell on his back again._

"_Me?" she asked incredulously. "I… no. I won't."_

_She knew that she could simply crawl under Garin and jump off the ship unnoticed, and swim back to Maraqua. But she couldn't bear to._

"_For… for me, Isca!" Garin groaned._

"_I won't!" she stood up and enveloped herself against his chest. "I…I won't take orders from a lowly pirate." she mumbled. _

_Despite the immense pain Garin felt, he couldn't help but smile at the stubborn Aisha. Feeling a renewed strength, Garin turned on the spot and caught the whip in his hand just as it was about to attack him again. He tugged at it and threw it away from the three pirates' grasps. Then he punched the torturer in the face and turned back to Isca._

"_Isca… before anything happens, I want you to know…" before Garin could finish, a thunderous voice rang out over the entire ship. The Captain was back._

"_Have you disposed of her yet?"_

_His eyes widened at the sight of a bloodied Garin and a slightly dirty but otherwise unharmed Isca._

_Without a second thought, Garin scooped Isca into his arms and threw her over the side of the ship, knowing she'd be safer away from all this havoc. He watched as she plunged beneath the dark wavy surface. Then he turned around to face the Captain, only to find that the corpse/pirate had his sword drawn while Garin was weaponless…_

Isca let out an earsplitting scream as her throat started constricting again. Garin, who'd remained beside her, jumped up, startled form her abrupt wake. Seeing the familiar choked expression on her face, he quickly poured water into a glass and handed it to her. She downed it quickly and massaged her neck, waiting for the pain to subside. Feeling slightly lightheaded but otherwise fine, she set the glass down and peered wearily around her room. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted Garin.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"It's my ship. I can be wherever I want." he replied, thought not nearly as frostily. It was then that he spotted the bandages on her back; before her awakening, he'd been too hungover to notice them, but now his senses were somewhat more alert than before.

"Where'd those bandages come from?" he inquired.

"Not everyone on this ship is as cruel as you!" Isca snapped.

"You're right. I should've just let you suffocate to death to hold up my cruel image." Garin smirked at her.

For some reason unknown to the pirate, Isca blushed. Memories of the dream she had came flooding back to her in powerful waves. She prayed with all her might that it was just a bad dream.

It would be very awkward if the nightmare was actually one of her fabled premonitions.


End file.
